


It's Too Late.

by TaintedRain22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CA Civil War angst, Feels Train, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Songfic, Steve Bashing, The feels, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is pissed, burn (hamilton), first fic here! :), jarvis is a good child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedRain22/pseuds/TaintedRain22
Summary: I took Burn from Hamilton and rewrote some lyrics and made it into a Tony/Steve songfic. I still have Civil War angst.





	It's Too Late.

**Author's Note:**

> italics are song lyrics  
> bolds are memories  
> bolded italics are memories of letters  
> normal text is current events  
> id recommend taking a listen to the song while reading, and i understand how much you'll have to pause, (a lot) but it's still better this way. have a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0k0FJrY4a8

_I saved every letter you wrote me,_  
He looked at them. Tears ran down his face.  
_From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine._  
“I thought you were MINE!”  
_Do you know what Rhodey said, when he saw your first letter arrive?_  
_He said “Be careful with that one, love, he will do what it takes to survive.”_  
_You and your words flooded my senses,_  
**“Wait, wait. Hold on, how is this now about me?”**  
**“I’m sorry, isn’t everything?”**  
_Your sentences left me defenseless,_  
**“Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”**  
_You built me palaces out of paragraphs,_  
_You built cathedrals._  
_I’m re-reading every letter you wrote me,_  
_**I can now see that I was sparing myself. And I’m sorry. Hopefully, one day you can understand.**_  
_I’m searching and scanning for answers,_  
_**Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn’t.**_  
_In every line, for some kind of sign._  
_And when you were mine, the world seemed to_

_B u r n_

_B u r n_

_You published the letters he wrote you,_  
**“He’s my friend”**  
**“So was I.”**  
_You told the world how you brought this man into our bed,_  
_In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives._  
**“Stand down. Now. Congratulations, Captain. You're a criminal.”**  
_Do you know what Rhodey said, when he heard what you’d done?_  
_“You’ve married an Icarus, he’s flown too close to the sun.”_  
_You and your words, obsessed with your legacy,_  
**“A hero? Like you? You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” **  
**“Put on the suit. Let’s go a few rounds.” **  
********_Your sentences border on senseless,_  
_And you’re paranoid in every paragraph,_ ** ** ** **  
**“You know me.”**  
**“No, I don't!”**  
**“Bucky, you've known me your whole life. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.”**  
**“Shut up!”**  
**“I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend.”**  
**“You're my mission. You're my mission!”**  
**“Then finish it”**  
********_How they perceive you._  
 _You, you, you._  
_I’m erasing myself from the narrative,_  
_Let future historians wonder how Tony reacted,_  
_When you broke his heart_ ** ** ** ** _._  
**The shield slams down, again, and again, on Tony’s chest. Every slam resonating deep within his chest with a clang.**  
**“That shield does not belong to you. You don't deserve it! My father made that shield!”**  
********_You have torn it all apart,_  
_I’m watching it_  
_B u r n._  
_Watching it burn._  
_The world has no right to my heart._  
**The cameras flashed, as Tony waved.**  
_The world has no place in our bed._  
**“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!”**  
_They don’t get to know what I said._  
**“I am Iron Man.”**  
_I’m burning the memories_ _,_  
 **The phone crushed in the palm of his hand, a tear hitting the table with a splash.**  
_Burning all the letters that might have redeemed you,_  
 **The letter that had come with it burnt over a lighter.**  
_You forfeit all rights to my heart._  
**“I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself.”**  
_You forfeit the place in our bed._  
_You sleep in his country instead._  
_With only the memories of when you were mine._  
_I hope that you_  
_B u r n._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i doubt anyone will actually read this... but like thanks anyway! this is my first fic here so... drop some comments letting me know how you felt! :)


End file.
